


Twist it

by Neila



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not that drunk tho, they are playing twister idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila/pseuds/Neila
Summary: It had all started as a joke. Being locked up at home had brought them up to this; a few bottles of booze, a dusty board game they had found hidden in the depths of a cabinet, and a stupid dare suggested by someone who wasn’t even going to play.Or, in which Johnny and Jaehyun end up alone playing twister and things get a bit heated.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	Twist it

Johnny realized this all had been a mistake the moment Yuta left him alone with Jaehyun. He gulped down hard, using his thumb and index finger to spin the wheel one more time as Jaehyun looked at him expectantly. While Johnny was sitting comfortably —as comfortable as one can be with an obvious, throbbing hard-on in front of your best friend— on the couch, barefoot and without a shirt on, Jaehyun held himself with both his hands and feet on the dotted mat, looking up and only in underwear and socks. 

It had all started as a joke. Being locked up at home had brought them up to this; a few bottles of booze, a dusty board game they had found hidden in the depths of a cabinet, and a stupid dare suggested by someone who wasn’t even going to play. Johnny had brought up the idea first, and after getting all the people he could out of their rooms (basically, just Yuta and Jaehyun and a curious Haechan), they had settled in the living room to play. He had also been the one to suggest bringing alcohol into the game; he was feeling feisty, he didn’t give it much thought, and he stopped feeling bad for Haechan not being allowed to drink immediately. 

Probably, the thing he regretted the most now was not kicking Haechan out of the room before he could say the damned words that made them start taking off a piece of clothing every time they failed getting into position, though he also regretted being unable to say no to Yuta’s imploring pout. Instead of taking Haechan’s teasing as what it was, a sour remark over not being able to play with the grow-ups, “You’re gonna be taking off your clothes, right? That’s why you don’t let me play!”, Yuta decided to take it to heart and insisted that it would make it even funnier.

“Funny my ass,” Johnny mumbled bitterly after Yuta had gotten up with a jump, making poor Jaehyun fall over, and ran to the bathroom in just his briefs, covering his mouth with a hand and panic written all over his face. He needn’t say anything for Johnny to know he was about to throw up. Deep down, he had already imagined his friend would end up like this. It was meant to happen with too much alcohol and so much excitement, especially if the excitement included a physical activity that defied gravity and prevented whatever one was having to stay in the stomach. A series of well-known sounds (Haechan’s laugh in the hall, the bathroom door slamming shut, the toilet flushing a few moments later and another door closing with a bang) made it clear for Johnny that, from that moment onwards, he was alone in this.

A simple glance at Jaehyun was enough for him to realize the younger wanted to keep playing, and that’s where he found himself now. “Right foot, red,” he chanted, chugging down another gulp of beer. A simple excuse not to see Jaehyun spreading his legs wider, as he just had to move his foot to the next row of dots. Seeing Jaehyun in all kinds of positions wouldn't be good for his health. He had tried to ignore the way his legs folded, how his arms flexed or how good his ass looked. He wasn't sure a kid's game of tangled limbs was supposed to be so... sexy, and even if it was easier to ignore it with Yuta being around, things had been going downhill for a while now. 

“That’s too easy,” Jaehyun complained. He wasn’t drunk, he had more tolerance than Yuta and he hadn’t even finished his first beer, but he was definitely tipsy. His red ears and his nonstop giggling gave him away. “Spin it again.” 

“Yessir,” mumbled Johnny. He was determined not to look straight ahead, into Jaehyun's crotch, or even farther, at his toned chest, sweaty and blushed just like his face. He didn't want to think about Jaehyun's hard nipples, but there they were, tempting him to do something he could potentially regret. “Right foot again… but now to green.” 

“I can’t do that,” Jaehyun’s laugh echoed through the room as he attempted to bend his leg under himself, trying to reach the other side of the mat. “Ah, shit…,” he whined as he fell flat on his ass. He looked down on himself, realizing he had barely any clothing left to take off. 

“Your sock!” Johnny said in panic, before Jaehyun’s hand could stop at his underwear. “Take off one of your socks,” he clarified, laughing it off. It was his fault, after all, that Jaehyun was almost butt naked in front of him. Johnny had tried to play the first few rounds, but since he was too big and clumsy he had decided to stick to being the referee after knocking off his friends three times in a row, making it impossible to get past the first three spins. 

“Okaaaay…” Obeyed Jaehyun, dragging the word and pressing his lips into a smile that hid more than Johnny suspected. Johnny liked to think of Jaehyun as his innocent junior, with cute dimples, chubby cheeks and a pure smile that made it all easier in his mind. It made it simpler for him to contain his feelings, but sometimes, in moments like these, it was really difficult for him not to throw caution to the wind. “Spin again, Johnny.” 

“Jaehyun…” Johnny called, not too sure of how to word his thoughts. Jaehyun was already getting ready to step wherever he was told, but Johnny placed the wheel down. “It’s you playing alone, you’re just going to end up falling at some point.” 

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun asked, though he didn’t sound as oblivious as he probably intended. “It’s still fun.” 

“I mean that—,” but before Johnny could finish his sentence, a poor attempt to give himself an excuse to flee from there, Jaehyun interrupted him.

“And here I was thinking you were enjoying it...” he snickered. Johnny stared him, eyes wide in confusion and surprise. Was Jaehyun referring to his...? He had been trying to hide it all this time, crossing his legs and covering it with the cardboard wheel, but perhaps he _was_ being too obvious. After taking another sip of his unfinished beer, Jaehyun sat down and spun the wheel by himself. He knelt on the center of the mat, placing his left hand on a yellow dot. “If you’re bored, why don’t you play with me?” 

Johnny hesitated, neither he or Jaehyun were completely on their right mind, but they weren’t drunk either. He was conscious of what he was doing, and deep down, he suspected, he _wished,_ Jaehyun was too. He chugged down what was left of his own bottle and got up, standing just at the border of the mat. Things would be easier with just two players, he tried to convince himself. “Right foot, yellow.” 

He wasn’t even sure Jaehyun had spun the wheel again, but Johnny obeyed the order. He now stood in front of Jaehyun, who was looking up to him with an inscrutable smile. No matter with how much slyness his eyes shone, the dimples eased any trace of mischief from Jaehyun’s expression. “Your turn,” Johnny commented after a few seconds of tense silence, unable to hold the younger’s stares any longer. His palms were sweaty, and suddenly he remembered something Yuta had suggested after Haechan’s idea. “Maybe we could also use baby oil, to make it more slippery!” He wanted to punch himself —or his friend— just for the thought. He hadn’t even noticed Jaehyun moving when he heard his voice again.

“Your left hand on the blue, Johnny!” He said excitedly, and Johnny knelt down in front of him. Jaehyun had moved his left foot to a blue dot too, but for some reason, he had decided to place it on the farthest one. Johnny thought he looked like a runner about to start racing, but he didn’t want to stare too much at Jaehyun’s spread leg, his stretching stomach, his sweaty skin… He hurried to place his hand on the floor and looked up, realizing just now how close their faces were. He stared in awe, unable to contain a growing grin as he noticed how red Jaehyun’s ears actually were. 

He was about to allow himself to get lost in the other’s eyes when Jaehyun moved forward and kissed him. Well, kissing fell short for it. Jaehyun was devouring his mouth like it was his last meal. Johnny let out a surprised moan but allowed Jaehyun to continue. Before he could make any move, Jaehyun placed his free hand on his shoulder, and Johnny remembered where they were and what they were doing just as his butt crashed on the floor. 

“You fell,” Jaehyun mumbled against his lips, smiling, and Johnny finally accepted that the younger wasn’t doing this just out of pure innocence. They both reached for Johnny’s pant’s waistband and tugged them down in a rush. Johnny stared at Jaehyun, who, in return, was staring at his covered crotch. “I knew it,” he mumbled, perhaps forgetting for a moment that Johnny was there. Johnny wondered what he meant, but Jaehyun placed his right hand on the blue dot Johnny’s had been before, and he realized the game kept going. Johnny allowed himself to spin this time, and so his right foot had to move to a green dot. 

Since it was his only limb on position for now, Johnny just knelt comfortably in front of Jaehyun, his foot placed where it had to be and his knee on the white space between the yellow and the blue rows. “You _were_ enjoying it,” Jaehyun commented with a contained laugh. Johnny could almost feel the younger’s breath against his crotch. His underwear didn’t really do much at hiding his erection. 

“I think I’m enjoying it more now,” his voice came out in a raspy whisper, and he would have turned around and reached for his beer if Jaehyun hadn’t been looking up at him with doe eyes, biting his lips.

“Just take them off,” Jaehyun requested hastily, obviously referring to his briefs, and Johnny realized that both Jaehyun's hands were stuck in the circles. It made him laugh, a laugh from the bottom of his throat that echoed in the room.

“Is that how you’re going to try and make me fall, now?” He teased, but he was already freeing his cock from under his clothing. He didn’t take off the underwear, though, he just pushed it down. Jaehyun was in a doggy-style position now, except for his left foot extended behind him. His face was just at the level of Johnny’s dick, but his hands were trapped in position. Johnny held his chin and made him look up, pressing his thumb against one of Jaehyun’s dimples. Jaehyun smiled mischievously, licking his lips, and wiggled his hips as if he had a tail to wag. Johnny roared with laughter again. “Okay, I’ll let you try. If you make me lose this round maybe I’ll give you a special prize.”

Even without hands, Jaehyun was eager to put Johnny’s cock inside his mouth. Johnny just needed to guide it, and Jaehyun had it trapped between his lips in no time, eagerly licking at the tip as Johnny buried a hand in his hair to hold him in place. Soon enough Jaehyun was bobbing his head back and forth, and Johnny couldn’t contain a few curses, his hips twitching in need. He wanted to thrust into Jaehyun’s mouth, but he didn’t want to hurt him. Jaehyun was barely able to get past the half of his shaft, but still kept sucking hungrily. 

“Fuck, Jaehyun,” Johnny moaned, throwing his head back for a moment as he tried to find his breath. He had been bearing with his erection for almost an hour now, just the feeling of Jaehyun's warm tongue was making him lose his mind. When he looked back down, Jaehyun was staring at him, the tip of his cock against his red and puffy lips, drool dripping from his chin. Johnny ran a hand through the younger’s hair, pushing aside the few strands that were covering his forehead. “You’re so good…” his voice sounded soft, loving, and though he got embarrassed immediately, Jaehyun seemed to take it as a challenge. 

Without giving Johnny a moment to react, Jaehyun took all of Johnny’s length inside his mouth. Jaehyun’s nose was pressed against Johnny’s navel, and he started choking the moment Johnny gripped his hair harder. “Shit, Jaehyun!” Johnny couldn’t contain his next groan, immediately covering his mouth with his free hand. His foot had slipped from the circle with the surprise, but he hadn’t even realized. As Jaehyun looked up at him, with his face completely blushed and eyes brimming with tears, Johnny thought of nothing but fucking the younger’s mouth. His hips twitched once, and Jaehyun coughed so hard he had to move away. 

“Are… are you okay?” Johnny stuttered as he made Jaehyun look at him. The game didn’t matter to him anymore. He stared at Jaehyun trying to catch his breath, concerned that he had hurt him for real. Johnny helped the younger wipe his chin, but before he could wipe his fingers elsewhere, Jaehyun caught them in his mouth and sucked on them, making the same lewd sounds Johnny’s cock had made a few moments ago. 

“You lost,” Jaehyun grinned, looking down at Johnny’s legs, now folded under him. Jaehyun was already making the wheel spin again when the realization hit Johnny. 

“Hey! You lost too,” Johnny slammed his hand on the still spinning toy before it could stop. Neither of Jaehyun’s hands was on the floor, and his foot was far from a blue circle. 

“But you lost first!” Jaehyun tried to argue, but Johnny was already pulling down the other’s underwear and throwing it as far as he could. Jaehyun let himself be manhandled with a frown.

“Alright, then I’ll give you your price,” Johnny grinned, settling down on the mat. “Let’s keep playing,” Johnny said, and Jaehyun got up to give him space. Johnny threw the wheel onto the couch he had been sitting before and got rid of his own underwear. They wouldn’t need either anymore. “Your left foot on the green,” he ordered Jaehyun, who followed his indications with a half curious, half confused look. “And your right one on the red.” 

Johnny was sitting in the middle of the mat while Jaehyun had one foot on each side of him, still standing but looking down at him. Johnny gave himself a few seconds before starting. He caressed Jaehyun's thighs up and down, gazing up at his whole body. He had seen Jaehyun naked before, just a few seconds on accident. He had imagined it countless times, though, and he wouldn't miss his chance to memorize every inch of his skin. He started leaving a trail of kisses up Jaehyun's inner thigh, and soon enough he had Jaehyun's throbbing cock in his mouth. Though that was not his final goal, he thought of it as a little revenge. Even if Jaehyun was fairly big, Johnny had no problem in taking all of it, and as soon as he started moving his head back and forth, devouring all of Jaehyun’s length at once, the younger’s legs wobbled. Johnny held him in place by cupping his ass, using a middle finger to caress his rim while he kept the blowjob going. Johnny was not as focused on deep-throating Jaehyun as he was on sucking the life out of him. Jaehyun was definitely better than him at containing his moans, but Johnny wanted to hear more. 

Finally, Jaehyun let out a small, but slightly louder moan when Johnny pushed a finger inside him. “You’re loose,” Johnny moved away from Jaehyun’s dick and looked up at him again, surprised. He had expected a little more resistance from Jaehyun’s muscles, but he could perfectly fit at least three fingers inside him. 

“Perhaps I wasn’t exactly napping when you and Yuta barged into my room,” Jaehyun teased, grabbing Johnny’s hand where it rested in his buttock and moving it so his fingers were once again near his asshole. Johnny's mouth was agape with surprise and mirth, containing a breathy laugh as he slapped Jaehyun’s ass with his free hand. “Auch!” 

“And here I thought you were innocent…” He said with fake deception, and before Jaehyun could protest Johnny started playing with his rim again. Jaehyun squealed instead and tried to hold onto Johnny’s shoulders while Johnny started fucking him at an even pace with his long fingers. “Now,” he said, giving Jaehyun’s ass cheek another slap. “Your right hand on red.”

Jaehyun took a few seconds to decipher what Johnny was saying. He lowered his body carefully, bending his back backward, and placed his hand next to Johnny’s legs. He had already been in that position at some point, but it wasn’t holding himself with just one hand wasn't as easy. 

“I’m guessing you don’t have a condom with you…” Johnny mumbled, about to spit on his own hand, though Jaehyun’s words stopped him.

“In my pants. Left pocket,” he sounded urgent, desperate, so instead of questioning him Johnny reached for Jaehyun’s forgotten pants and rummaged through their pockets until he found the wrapper. Jaehyun was biting his own lip, with his eyes closed with expectation, and Johnny found him so cute that he almost forgot what he was doing until he noticed Jaehyun trying to find a better position for his hand. He unwrapped the condom and slid it through his dick, spitting thoroughly on his hand and stroking himself a few times. 

“Now you can take your prize, baby,” Johnny didn’t need to repeat it twice. With his free hand, Jaehyun guided Johnny’s dick inside himself. With an open-mouthed, silent moan, he lowered his body slowly until he was sitting on Johnny’s lap, his right hand still on the red circle and his feet keeping him in place. Johnny closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He sounded even needier than Jaehyun, and it made him wonder what was that the younger did instead of napping. Jaehyun seemed to have no problem taking a dick of his size. When he opened his eyes again, Jaehyun had started bouncing on top of him.

This time Jaehyun wasn’t so good at containing his moans. They weren’t being exactly loud, but the sounds were abundant. As Johnny also started to move his hips, fucking into Jaehyun, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, alongside their groans and curses. The faster Johnny moved, the higher the pitch of Jaehyun’s voice went. 

“Fuck, Johnny,” Jaehyun moaned, throwing his head back and eyes rolling back into his head as his ass kept clashing into Johnny's hips. He had to use his other hand to support himself, placing it so it mirrored the right one. This way, his legs spread even more and Johnny had a full view of Jaehyun fucking himself with his dick. Every time he hit Jaehyun's prostate, the youngers moans got cut off in pleasure. It was driving Johnny wild, he had already been holding back since Jaehyun sucked him off, and he wondered if Jaehyun had been containing himself as much too. “Yes, yes, Johnny,” Jaehyun kept whining. “Right there, ah!”

Johnny saw him gripping the plastic mat as if it were the sheets of a bed, and with one last moan, Jaehyun came. Johnny groaned too, the feeling of Jaehyun clenching around him too much for him to take. He grabbed Jaehyun's hips and thrust into his ass a few more times before the orgasm hit him like a truck. “Fuck!” He cursed loudly enough for Jaehyun to whimper. Both were out of breath, Jaehyun’s whole body still twitching lightly as Johnny pulled out of him. He spread his legs to leave Jaehyun enough space to sit on the mat, and he sat up too. 

“Satisfied with your prize?” Johnny asked, reaching to grab his briefs to use them to wipe Jaehyun’s come from his stomach. They were already ruined by his own pre-come, so it didn't matter. He looked up and found Jaehyun staring back blissfully, a little laugh escaping his lips as he caressed Johnny’s leg with his left hand. 

“I think I deserve another one,” Jaehyun answered, at which Johnny stared confused. “I won the game!” Johnny looked around them. Though his butt was on the floor, Jaehyun’s limbs were still in the places Johnny had instructed. Jaehyun allowed himself to raise one leg and wiggle his foot in front of Johnny. He was still wearing a sock there, proof that he had fallen at least one less time than Johnny. 

“You little—” Johnny started, but Jaehyun shut his mouth with a giggling kiss that Johnny followed immediately.

“I want you again, Johnny, please,” Jaehyun mumbled against him, lips pressed in a smile that made his dimples come out. He had moved his hands to cup Johnny’s cheeks and was now caressing them with his thumbs. Johnny’s breath twitched as Jaehyun pleaded once again. “Please, Johnny?” 

Johnny could swear it was his heart playing twister now, but as Jaehyun leaned in to kiss him again, he made his final decision. He cupped Jaehyun’s ass and scooped him up to sit again on his lap. He started kissing Jaehyun’s neck lazily, taking his time as if he was thinking it over. Finally, he looked up and said, “I think we should clean up and go play in your room. How does that sound?”

“Like the best idea you’ve ever had,” Jaehyun grinned, throwing himself forward to give Johnny one last kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/madsuh) and [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/madsuh).


End file.
